Talk:Republic of Korea/@comment-24903406-20170105053751
Report from the Agency for Defense Development (국방과학연구소) to the Ministry of National Defense ---- "Our current main battle tank design, the K2 Black Panther, has received a major upgrade and re-design, designated the K2 Black Panther PIP (Product Improvement Program)." "The Product Improvement Program is a development phase aimed to improve the characteristics and qualities of existing weaponry and equipment. The K2 Black Panther is the first recipient of this program." "The K2 PIP still keeps the advanced traits of the K2, however some are vastly improved while some new features have been added in. The active protection system has been upgraded to the Nampung-1 (South Wind-1) Active Protection System, which is a major improvement over the current APS. The PIP retains the already advanced Fire Control System and laser rangefinding and crosswind censor equipment from the K2." "The targeting system has been upgraded to track a target up to 9.5 miles away with the thermographic cameras. The targeting and FCS allows the K2 PIP to track and hit low flying aircraft or helicopters. The FCS can additionally automatically track targets and use the Friend-or-Foe identification system. The PIP keeps the Korean Gunner's Primary Site and the Korean Commander's Panoramic Site system from the K2 aswell." "The commander, in the event of an emergency or catastrophic situation, can override the command to take charge of vehicle, aswell as allow the vehicle to be operated by 2 or even 1 person(s)." "The primary weaponry has been upgraded from the 120mm K256 L/55 gun to the 125mm K270 L/60 smoothbore gun, which can fire the 125mm K239 APFSDS Tungsten kinetic engery penetrator rounds, the 125mm K829 HEAT warheads or the K123 Pogpung-1 Anti-Tank Guided Missiles (which can also be assigned to take down helicopters or low flying aircraft) and the Korean Smart Top-Attack Munition (KSTAM) rounds, which have been improved for the new main gun, and chemical energy rounds. Coaxial weaponry is a commander's cupola mounted K60D 20mm heavy machine gun with 1,950 rounds." "Protection is something the K2 PIP doesn't lack. Explosive Reactive Armor (ERA) is present (with Non-Explosive Reactive Armor being tested currently for later variants). The K2 PIP has the Soft-Kill Anti-Missile System, with a Hard-Kill version in the works. The turret is equipped with Missile Approach Warning System(s) (MAWS), which immediately warn the crew and automatically programs the vehicle to launch Visual and Infrared Screening Smoke (VIRSS) grenades via a 360° rotatable launcher on the turret roof, which block optical and infrared radar signatures." "The K2 PIP has a Radar Warning Receiver (RWR) and radar jammer present. Four all-bearing Laser Warning Receivers (LWR) are also present to alert the crew should the vehicle become "painted", and the computer can also deploy VIRSS grenades towards the direction of the beam. An automatic fire suppression system is maintained inside the vehicle in case a fire breaks out." "For the mobility, the K2 PIP gains an extra 5kph in top speed, now being 75kph on roads and 56kph on off-road terrain. A Continuously variable transmission (Hydraulic Mechanical Transmission) has been installed, allowing the vehicle to travel in reverse at its' forward speed. The vehicle is powered by a 1,800 Hyundai Power-Pack system, derived from the German design. The Power-Pack is fully modular, allowing extremely easy repair in battlefield conditions and can easily be removed." "The K2 PIP keeps the iconic advanced hydraulic suspension system, which can allow the K2 PIP to sit, stand, kneel or lean to either side. This obviously assists in concealment or firing advantages. The K2 PIP has the ability to use the suspension to assist in aiming the main gun upwards at a 26° angle and curved trajectory to hit hovering helicopters." "In all, the K2 Black Panther PIP variant is a promising design, retaining the many exclusive and highly advanced features of the current K2 Black Panther, but improves some and even adds new ones. The K2 Black Panther PIP will not be exported, and will remain in service with the Republic of Korea Army and Marines only." ~ Kim Song-lee, Agency for Defense Development ----